


Blackwatch Chronicles

by Gawdzilla1989



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gawdzilla1989/pseuds/Gawdzilla1989
Summary: In his previous life Nashville Duggan was a stock car driver turned Blackwatch Agent with an addiction problem. Now under the alias Nitro, he's a freelance smuggler addicted to the thrill of the chase and has been recruited by Reaper to work alongside his former Blackwatch comrades in Talon.





	1. Chapter 1

Overwatch:

Blackwatch Chronicles:

Overture

_Summary: In his previous life Nashville Duggan was a stock car driver turned Blackwatch Agent with an addiction problem. Now under the alias Nitro, he's a freelance smuggler addicted to the thrill of the chase and has been recruited by Reaper to work alongside his former Blackwatch comrades in Talon. With the world teetering on the razor's edge:_

_*************_

It was a snowy winter's late afternoon in King's Row but while the weather outside was only slightly frightful in the flat of one Emily Duggan it was actually rather delightful. While snow fell outside and covered the streets of London, inside the rapid pitter patter of fingers hitting keys filled the flat. Emily sat in front of her computer with a frown and read over the paragraph she had just written. With a sigh she deleted the previous paragraph and then stood up from her chair and walked over to the kitchenette to make a new cup of coffee.

Emily was a freelance writer who dabbled in just about a little of everything. In early twenties she published a couple of young adult novels and web comics, in her mid twenties she worked as a script doctor for movies, and now in her late twenties she was more into non fiction editorials. Her current piece was an editorial on the state of omnic human relations. For the most part she tried to stay from political pieces. She was more into human interest pieces as opposed to more drab and morse that was the relation between humans and Omnics. She liked showing the good in the world not the bad. But her editor with The Global Examiner "persuaded" her into this, saying this would bring her back to the main stage again. A few years ago she had written an article for the New York Times on the Omnic War generation. She had hated writing the piece but she ended up winning a pulitzer for it.

As she poured herself a new cup of coffee, she began to think it was time end her time with the GE. Her current piece was just the latest in a series of global political editorials that she had written, and she was getting tired of writing the same thing over and over again. Atlas News had been offering her extremely lucrative offers to work in their London office as a correspondent. As she added a lit bit of whiskey to the coffee, she knew the real reason Atlas was offering her job: her connection to Overwatch.

While Emily herself had not been a member of the now defunct global peace keeping organization, she did have two close personal ties to the organization that would clearly count as a bias. First was her deceased cousin Nashville "Nash" Duggan. Nash had been a member of the infamous covert subdivision of Overwatch known as "Blackwatch". Emily never knew exactly how connected Nash was to the infighting that caused the explosion of OW's Swiss HQ, but she did know that he was KIA/MIA after the events that caused the collapse of OW. Her second connection was her girlfriend Lena Oxton, though better known to the world by her call sign "Tracer". While it wasn't exactly public knowledge that the two were in a relationship, if one was interested it would not take too much research to find out. And it was her relationship with Tracer that Emily knew Atlas wanted access too.

Several weeks ago Tracer and former Overwatch Agent/Scientist Winston, a super intelligent genetically modified gorilla, had foiled the theft of the DOOMFIST gauntlet by two mercenaries that went by the aliases of Reaper and Widowmaker. Since the melee for the gauntlet was recorded by security tapes and released to the public, the idea of OW returning was news across the globe. Opinions varied from person to person on whether former OW agents actively working together was a good thing or not. It seemed for once the world agreed to take a "wait and see" stance on this. So far she hadn't been contacted by any government agents about her girlfriends role in thwarting the heist, and for that Emily was thankful. Her various editors across the various publications that she had down work for in the past, now that was another story.

Heading back to her computer with coffee in hand, she sat back down in the chair and flexed her fingers.

"Time to get back to work," she said with a smile.

The pitter patter of keys once again began to fill the apartment. The pitter patter seemed to go on forever until the door to the flat opened up and a cheerful voiced beamed, "Cheer's luv the groceries are here!"

Emily smiled and chuckled at her girlfriend's variant of her famous catch phrase. She glanced over her shoulder as she saw Lena place two bags of groceries on the counter and began unpacking them.

"I still think you should have trademarked that saying years ago, if you did we would have enough for a villa on the Riviera," Emily said.

Lena smiled and replied, "I know Emms, but I couldn't do it in good conscious! I'm a hero not a stickler. Anywho I brought Fish n Chips for dinner." Lena pulled two take out boxes off Fish n Chips from one of the bags. And then turned to the fridge and pulled out some malt vinegar, tartar sauce and ketchup.

Emily rolled over from her chair to the counter and opened up the box and took in the wonderful smell of fried fish and potatoes. Grabbing the bottle of ketchup, she squirted some over her fries. She then grabbed a piece of fish and took a bite. He eyes lit up and said, "This is Halibut!"

"Murphy's got a fresh batch in from Alaska, was a tad bit more than the usual cod, but I figured it was fine to upgrade to the good stuff," Lena said as she made herself a cup of tea.

Emily finished chewing some fries and said, "Good idea, this article has been kicking my arse all day and I need some comfort food."

Lena pulled up a chair and said, "Me too Emms. Winston's been having me look into some recent weapons smuggling down at the docks. Apparently there's this new hot shot smuggler popping up here and there trading in weapons and drugs."

"Just guns and drugs?" Emily asked.

"We haven't seen any evidence of human or omnic trafficking, but the Big Guy's keeping his eyes open. Apparently he's got word that this smuggler possibly has ties to Talon," Lena added as she took a sip of her tea.

Seeing an opening Emily pulled a scrunchie out of her pocket and put her hair back in a ponytail and said with a wink, "Oh Cherie we meet again, have you come to bring me in?"

Lena's cheeks flushed bright pink and started choking on her tea as Emily started to laugh in a very bad french accent. Lena gasped for air and said, "Not funny Emms!"

Emily smiled and took off the scrunchie leaned in and kissed Lena on the lips. After a few seconds she said, "Sorry love, but your soo cute when you get flustered like that." She took a bite of some of her fries and added, "That being said having seen what she's running around in these days, I can't say I blame you. Sometimes I think Talon would make more money in cosmetics and plastic surgery than being a global terrorist organization. I mean Amelie was a knock out back in the day, but now...wow." After she spoke Emily mentally kicked herself and apologized. "I'm sorry I said that Lena, Amelie was a friend. I shouldn't make light about Talon turned her into."

Several years ago, back when she barely knew Lena, Emily was the plus one to her cousin Nash at an Overwatch family holiday party. There she had met Amelie and Amelie's then husband Gerrard. While not becoming super close to the LaCroix's, they did exchange a few season greetings holiday cards and she had accompanied Nash to Gerrard's funeral.

Lena smiled somewhat sadly and said, "Its ok. My hope is one day we can capture and undo what they did too her and take Talon down for good."

"I hope soo too," Emily said as she hugged Lena. The two resumed eating dinner in a quasi awkward silence until suddenly Emily's phone buzzed. Emily walked over to her work desk and picked up the phone and saw that she had received a text message from an unknown number.

The message read:  **You really oughta watch the news more.**

Emily's raised her eyebrow at the text, but as soon as she deleted the message the TV sprung on. She spun around and her jaw dropped a bit. On the screen was the aerial footage of the Hong Kong shipping docks and how it had become something akin to a warzone. The docks were on fire and paramedics were dealing with multiple wounded individuals and firefighters were trying their best to put out the flames.

" _This is Atlas News correspondent Jason Yi, reporting live from Hong Kong. As you can see from this aerial footage; we're here at the Port of Hong Kong mere minutes from what can only be describe as warzone. The Hong Kong Police were conducting a sting operation against the Triads who were receiving a new shipment of weapons. But during the operation and unknown third force interrupted the exchange between the Triads and their mystery arms dealers. While we do not have any proof as the identity of the third party, but from what some preliminary information we have gathered they seemed to belong to the terrorist organization known as Talon. We have footage from the firefight, please be warned the following footage might be unsettling to some."_

The screen switched to what seemed to be a recording of a four way clash between the Hong Kong Police, the Triads, "Talon" and the smugglers. Lena blinked over to where Emily was standing and watch the TV trying to see if she could identify if it was Talon or not. She watched as what appeared to black cloud of smoke appear and reappear shooting at everything. She also noticed several of the police snipers being picked off from a distance.

"Looks like Reaper and Widowmaker to me," Lena said as she blinked back over to the table to grab her communicator to contact Winston. But Emily ignored her. Her eyes were focused on the screen on what appeared to be the smugglers. There were two of them. One female one male. The woman looked to be around 6'2 with dark hair and a solid build and seemed to armed with a pair of wrist gauntlets. She alternated between blocking shots with a circular energy shield projected from the right gauntlet and returning fire from her left gauntlet. Her companion was several inches shorter with swept back sandy blonde hair, a slim but firm build. He was returning fire from a pair of pistols. But it was the way he held them that jumped out to Emily. Suddenly she was filled with a bizarre feeling, some odd mix of anger,sadness, and relief. The video of fight ended and cut back to Jason Li in his new helicopter.

"  _Intense footage to be sure. At this time we are unable to ID ether the smugglers or the supposed Talon Agents. Stay turned to Atlas News for further details as this story develops."_

Emily turned off the TV, but as soon as she did her computer gave off a beep, indicating she had received an urgent email. Lena noticed this too, and finished up her call with Winston and followed Emily to her computer. Emily opened the email and both were taken back by the purple on black email that said the following:

_**I hope you enjoyed the news report. But for a more tantalizing scoop listen to this.** _

_**Boop.** _

There was an audio file in the email that began playing:

" _You arrived earlier than expected Mr. Nitro,"_ said a female voice with a slight chinese accent.

" _In my business Ms. Lin if you're not first you're last, and being last doesn't make you any money",_ was the reply from a rather upbeat and pleasant male voice with a slight southern drawl.

" _Indeed. Though sometimes taking the time to do the job well is better than doing the job fast and haphazardly_ ," replied the voice of "Ms. Lin".

" _That's what I keep telling him; but you know Americans,"_ said a strong female voice with a slight Greek accent.

" _Now that was just uncalled for darlin',"_ said the American followed by an audible SMACK.

" _What did I say about calling me "Darlin'","_ said the second woman.

" _Only in the bedroom,"_ was the quick and snarky reply then their was a much louder THUNK followed by a rather audible but slightly overdramatic cry of pain. That was the end of the audio clip, and the message deleted itself after the audio finished playing.

Lena looked to Emily, who had walked away from her computer and slumped down on the couch. She followed and sat next to Emily and said, "Emms...I…" was all she could get out.

Emily sighed and said as she looked at Lena, "Ya know I always figured this might happen, no one ever found their bodies in the wreckage in Switzerland. I always thought that with as many chemicals and other enhancements they pumped into him I figured that his body would have at least survived the explosion." She paused for a moment then added, "Though I'm surprised that's been keeping such a low profile for such a long time. Cassandra must have actually smacked some sense into him...though judging from that audio he's still the big dumb idiot he's always been."

"Emily there could be another explanation," Lena said as Emily rested her head on Lena's shoulder.

"There is no other explanation Lena. My idiot cousin Nash is alive," Emily said. She then looked at Lena and added, "You're the only one fast enough to bring him in Lena, don't go easy on him though. Rough him up a bit for me will you."

Lena smiled softly and said, "Ok but only because you said I could."

Emily gave Lena a quick kiss and then stood up and said as she headed to their bedroom, "I'm going to go draw up a nice warm bath. You call Winston and tell him you'll meet up with him tomorrow because you have to comfort your emotionally drained and stressed girlfriend tonight. Don't make me wait too long."

Lena saluted and said, "Yes Ma'am."

She then got up to call Winston when she heard an additional, "Bring the bottle of Jameson and tell Winston he needs to redo our firewall. I don't want anymore mysterious emails about my idiot cousin's shenanigans or people hacking our TV!"

Lena chuckled and called Winston.

" _Any new information Lena_ ," the image of Winston asked.

"Unfortunately I do Winston. Emily and I received an email message with an audio recording of the Smugglers….and well….," Lena then exhaled and said, "the smugglers supplying the Triads were Nitro and Titan."

" _But Nashville and Cassandra passed away in the explosion_ ," Winston stated.

"Apparently not Big Guy. I'll catch up with you tomorrow and then we'll head out to Hong Kong. Emily needs me tonight," Lena added.

" _Understood. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, in the old riverfront shuttle bay. Tell Emily that Athena and I are sorry this happened_ ," the image of Winston added before cutting out.

"WHERE'S MY WHISKEY AND MY LENA!" she heard cry out from the bathroom.

Lena shook her head and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and said, "The cavalry is on its way luv!" She then headed off to join Emily in the bath.


	2. Nitro and Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper visits some old friends.

Blackwatch Chronicles:

Chapter 1:

Nitro and Titan

" _We are the swords in the shadow, the daggers in the dark." -Blackwatch motto coined by Commander Gabriel Reyes._

The fires from the Port of Hong Kong lit up the night sky for the majority of the greater Hong Kong area. Even from the other side of the Pearl River Delta, in its sister city Macau one could see the smoke rise from the fires. Though while most of the air traffic, as well as marine traffic controllers were busy coordinating and diverting traffic around the fires, they failed to notice a small speed boat zip into a private area of the Macau industrial docks.

There were two passengers in the speedboat, one male and one female. And both we're pretty worse for wear. The two smelled of smoke, gunpowder and blood. Both were visibly covered in blood. The man steered the small boat underneath the docks of a large waterfront warehouse. Underneath was a private little dock, that the boat pulled up too. The man turned off the boat's engine, and staggered to the edge of the boat to tie up the mooring lines. Once the boat was moored, he staggered over to his companion who was in the back of the boat. She was sitting in the back with her eyes half closed and blood dripping from her temple and abdomen.

"Cass we're here," he said as he put her hand on her shoulder to wake her up. When she was unresponsive he gently shook and said, "Cass stay with me."

The woman, Cassandra "Titan" Golias, suddenly started coughing and managed to say, "I'm alive...just help me to the med station Nash."

Nashville "Nitro" Duggan gently reached down and put her arm around his shoulder to help her stand up. With a groan he managed to get the semi conscious woman to her feet and the two managed to limp their way off the boat and onto the dock.

"You're getting heavy Cass, you need to stop it with the late night snacking," Nash said as the staggered their way to a door that was built into the building.

"Shut up Nash," Cass grumbled.

"Thank God for old off the books Blackwatch safe houses," Nash as he put his hand on the door and a computerized voice said, " _PLEASE PROVIDE VOICE AUTHORIZATION._ "

"NITRO-BETA-1157," Nash said.

"TITAN-GAMA-1164" Cass added.

" _VOICE COMMANDS AUTHORIZED. WELCOME AGENTS NITRO AND TITAN_ ," the computer voiced answered. The door slid opened and the two staggered into the awaiting inside the door closed with a shut and the elevator began taking them down to the safehouse. After a few minutes the doors opened up and the two staggered into the old safehouse.

The safehouse consisted of one medium sized room that served as a command center/med center with two smaller rooms connecting off to the sides: one being an armory stocked with various weapons, ammunitions and some explosives. And the other being a bunk room with a connecting co ed shower and restroom stalls. This safehouse was one of several off the books safehouses that Blackwatch has placed strategically around the world. Blackwatch had used these safe houses as mini bases of operations during their run as Overwatch covert ops division.

The elevator door opened up and the two staggered over to the med station which was right next to the the door to the bunk room. Nash helped Cass onto the med cot and then runned over to the medical cabinet and grabbed some supplies. Cass removed her shredded and blood stained jacket and tossed it over in the corner.

"Help me with my boots and pants," she groaned at Nash. Nash nodded and after shooting a vial of biotics into his arm. He walked over to the med cot and helped Cass take off her boots and bloodied pants. Nash then put on some medical gloves and grabbed a special disinfectant pad from the kit and began wiping up the blood and disinfecting the various cuts and scrapes Cass had received.

As he cleaned her up in silence he noticed a rather larger gash on Cass' left side. "Gunna have to stitch that up Cass," he said outloud.

"Fine," Cass replied with a nodded. He grabbed some numbing wipes from the med kit and started to numb the area around the wound. As he was opening the container with the surgical needles and thread Cass added, "Give me a small shot of Coolant before you start."

"You sure?," Nash asked.

"Please," was her weak response. Nash nodded and grabbed another medical injector from the kit and pulled out a small case from his vest. In the case was a set of vials containing an ice blue colored liquid. Nash put the vial in the injector and shot some into Cass's arm. Cass tensed as the needle pumped the liquid into her veins but shortly her entire body relaxed and her eyes half closed and had a glazy look. He then put a vial of biotics into the injector and then injected into her leg.

The blue liquid otherwise known as "Coolant" was one of four liquids that made up the drug family known as "Fuel", the others being regular "Fuel" and its special forms known as"Nitro" and "Diesel". Fuel itself was a mothballed concoction of chemicals used as stimulants to enhance soldiers in basic "Fuel" formula gives a rather basic boost in performance to the user. The "Nitro" variant was made with a purpose to enhance speed, agility, reflexes beyond the standard formula. "Diesel" was designed to enhance, strength, endurance and dull the senses to last formula "Coolant" was used as way to calm the body after prolonged use of ether of the three formulas to prevent any internal damages.

Nash chuckled as he began sewing up Cass's wound. "Ya know I thought I was one who was supposed to have the Fuel addiction."

"Your bad habits have rubbed off me Nash," Cass said with a smile.

"What are we going to tell the kids that their parents are gun running junkies?" he added.

Cass laughed softly, "We would be terrible parents." Both of them laughed as Nash finished stitching her up. "Nash...do you regret us not going down the domestic road."

Nash smiled softly. He held her hand and gave it a small kiss. "Part of me does. But I know that the civilian life: townhouse in the suburbs, kids, Emms & Oxton over for the holidays and all that jazz….it would never have worked out for us. The two of us….we...we can't deal with the quiet and the calm. We're only able to function when we're going mach 3 with our hair on fire."

Cass closed her eyes and said. "You're right." She waited a few moments before adding, "Our kids...they would have been hellions."

Nash laughed and said, "Without a doubt."

Cass laughed and replied, "I always get this...sentimental when I use Coolant." She watched as Nash got up and got a blanket out of the cupboard and did his best to tuck her so she could be comfortable. She reached up and grabbed his shirt and yanked down to her level and she kissed him softly on the lips.

Nash kissed her back and then said, "Now I know that's the Coolant talking."

Cass smiled and as she leaned down back on the cot. "I know...I don't say it much...or at all really...but I do love you Nash," she said.

"I know. I love you too Cass," Nash said. He then leaned down and kissed her on the temple and said, "Now get some rest. No doubt Oxton and Dr. Zaius saw what happened and will be snooping around here sooner or later. We need to be gone by then." Cass nodded and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Nash sat there and waited until he heard Cass's trademark soft snoring. He stood and walked over to the med computer next to the cot and began setting it up to do a quick med scan. Within seconds the results of the scan were on the monitor and prognosis was good. The biotics he had injected into her were already doing what they were supposed to be doing, and she wasn't in any danger due to blood loss. Nash let a sigh of relief. Nash then headed over to the main command panel and started setting up the security system to be on the lookout. After that he walked into the bunkroom, discarded his torn and ripped clothing, and walked into the showers. He turned on the hot water, and then slumped down against the wall letting the warm water cascade over him.

" _The sooner we disappear the better. Can't let Oxton and Winston discover we've been alive these past few years. I've caused Emily enough trouble to last a lifetime,"_ he thought to himself and the water washed the dirt and blood off him.

 

************

 

A Talon stealth helicopter silently landed on Lantau Peak. With a whoosh the door opened and out jumped Talon's premiere assassin: Widowmaker. She looked around and spotted a cloaked figure standing a short ways away looking off in the direction of Macau. It was her "partner" the mercenary known as Reaper.

"Where's Sombra?," Reaper asked in his trademark raspy voice.

"She said she was taking a detour….something about getting a snack," Widowmaker said as she rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. We have time to kill, they're not going anywhere for at least 14 hours," Reaper replied.

"That foolish girl and her pet monkey will be here before too long, we should just grab the targets and leave before they have the chance to interfere again," Widowmaker stated.

"No need for that, they'll come willingly once I speak to them," was his reply.

"Then why interfere with their delivery?" she asked.

"Their client was going to sell them out too the HKP, if the authorities had gotten their hands on them...it would cause more problems than we would want," he said.

"If they're liabilities then it would be in our best interests to put them down," Widomaker said as she crossed her arms.

Reaper turned his head to the sniper and said, "We need them alive for the Numbani operation. The Doomfist's secruity is even tighter now; they specialize in snatch and grab missions. With them we will not fail ," he answered. He then turned his head back to the Macau and then added, "Besides, General Talon wants the two of them onboard as full time operatives. You wouldn't want to displease your boss would you now Widowmaker?"

Widow snorted and said, "Fine. When do we make contact with them now?"

"I'll make contact with them. When Sombra gets back, meet us at the coordinates i've programmed into chopper in 10 hours," Reaper said. He then turned into smoke and floated away into the night.

Widowmaker watched as the trail of smoke that was her partner disappear, she then returned to the helicopter and sat in the pilot's chair when a voice came over the radio.

" _This is Sombra, come in Widowmaker_ ," came the voice of Widowmaker other "partner"; Talon's computer expert the infamous hacker known as Sombra.

Widowmaker grabbed the radio and replied, "Widowmaker here, where are you?"

" _Like I said Amiga, I'm getting a snack. I've found this place that makes the most amazing pork buns. But don't worry I picked up some Vegetable Egg Foo Yung for you. I didn't get anything for Gabe because I'm not even sure if he actually eats anything. ANYWHO meet me at these coordinates in Kowloon in 20 minutes for pickup. Also I just might have a side job for us to do while we wait for Gabe,"_ Sombra answered cheerfully.

"Fine, be there in twenty. Widowmaker out," Widowmaker said with slight annoyance as she turned off the radio. As she started up the engines, Widowmaker grinded her teeth a bit out of frustration with Sombra.

She had worked with the Mexican hacker several times before, and while most of the missions they had been sent on were successful. Yet she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was more going on than just a Talon mission. Widow's mind immediately went back to the last mission the three were on: the Volskaya infiltration.

It was supposed to be a simple assassination mission: infiltrate Volskaya Industries and kill Chairman Katya Volskaya. Widowmaker had completed dozens of these types of missions without even breaking a sweat. She had even managed to assassinate the Shambali leader Mondatta, all the while dealing with that annoying british girl. But their failure in Volskaya irritated her to no end. While most of Talon's forces believed that their top assassin felt no emotion: that was not entirely true. She did feel some emotions. One of which was pride.

For almost a decade Widowmaker had traveled the globe eliminating targets for her Talon masters. She had even defeated the legendary Ana Amari in a sniper duel before the the fall of Overwatch. She was the best sniper on the planet, and she took pride in being the best. And when things did not go according to plan, that irritated her. And deep down she knew that Sombra had something to do with their failure in Volskaya. Widowmaker put her frustration with Sombra aside and went back to finishing the preflight check. The propellers of the helicopter then came to life and the helicopter lifted up into the night sky. She put the helicopter into stealth mode and then turned the vehicle in the direction of Kowloon.

*********

 

Cassandra opened her eyes and groaned. She felt as she just endured a 4 hour high intensity workout with Reinhardt or in other words she felt like she got hit by a Titan Omnic.

"Computer vitals status," she said as she began to sit up .

" _Vitals are optimal. Your body metabolized the foreign substances but your electrolytes are low,"_ the computer reported.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

" _8 and ½ hours_ " was the answer.

Cass hopped off the med cot and stretched. She was as one would imagine very stiff. She then headed to the showers. Once inside the bunk room she saw that Nash was passed out and snoring rolled up in a blanket on one of the bunks. Cass noticed his blood stained clothes were scattered about which caused her to roll her eyes. She walked over to one of the storage closets and pulled out a pair of green pants and a black shirt and placed them next to Nash. She pulled out a set for herself and headed into the showers.

Cass disrobed and tossed aside the remaining cloths she's had on on. She walked into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. The hot water felt good on her sore muscles as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck. She let the warm water cascade over her for about 15 minutes before she turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and dried off with one of the towles. She put on the clean clothes and headed back to command room.

She headed over to the food cabinet and pulled out some dehydrated MRE's as well as some coffee grounds and a couple jugs of distilled water. She then opened the small refrigerator unit and pulled out one of the old sports drinks that was in there. She screwed off the lid and chugged the orange flavored drink.

Cass licked her lips and said, "Not bad after being in a fridge for a few years."

She then turned to another cabinet and pulled out a small instant coffee maker and a couple of black coffee mugs with the Overwatch logo on them. She poured the instant coffee into the machine and then added some water from one of the jugs. She then grabbed a coffee pot and placed it in the machine. Within a couple of minutes the room smelled like fresh coffee.

When the coffee was done she poured two cups and took one into the bunkroom. She walked over to Nash's cot. As soon as she got there the blanket tangled mess that was her partner started to shift. She watched as he rolled over and slowly open his eyes revealing his lime green eyes. For reasons she could never comprehend, she had always loved Nash's eyes.

"Here," she said as she handed him the mug. He sat up and took the mug. After smelling the coffee he took a sip and then let a very content sigh.

"God I missed the Watch's crappy instant coffee," he said.

Cass nodded and sat down on the cot next to him and leaned her back against the wall and took a sip from her coffee mug. It was pretty basic instant coffee, but after the night the two just endured it did taste heavenly.

Nash took another ship and set down his mug and laid back down putting his head in Cass's lap. Cass looked down and asked, "Comfy are we?"

Nash closed his eyes and smiled. "Very."

Cass smiled and closed her eyes too, enjoying this rare quiet intimate moment. Living the life of an international arms smuggler was a fast paced and hectic job and didn't give one much down time. One day you're transporting pulse rifles to rebels in Central Africa, the next you're taking inventory of old Blackwatch weapons depots in Alaska. Business was good, and with Human/Omnic relations a proverbial powder keg the demand for weapons was at an all time high.

" _I wonder what Mama and Papa would think of think of me now running guns for the highest bidder and loving an american hillbilly,"_ thought Cass.

Cassandra had spent most of her youth with her Mother working in their family restaurant on the island of Illios in Greece. It was a happy childhood until her Mother was killed in a car accident when she was 10. Afterword she lived with her Father in Athens while she finished her primary education. Her father was a kind but busy man who worked as a court appointed attorney. After graduation she enrolled herself in the Hellenic Police Academy and graduated near the top of her class specializing in riot control and investigations.

Two years into her career she led a joint investigation with Overwatch to deal with an on the rise crime syndicate. Afterword she eventually was recruited into Overwatch and worked under one of OW's original six members: Reinhardt Wilhem. She spent about 15 months, training and working under Reinhardt before she was offered a spot in Blackwatch from Captain Gabriel Reyes. She of course accepted the offer and in no time at all she had found herself in a leadership role in Blackwatch along side Reyes, Jesse McCree, Zira Achola from Kenya, Yut "Viper" Niwat from Thailand and of course her current partner in crime and other half Nashville "Nitro" Duggan.

Together the five led their troops on covert ops missions across the globe. And ultimately when lines were drawn she, Nitro, Zira and Viper stood alongside Reyes in his attempt to free OW from its political chains and weak leadership. Things didn't go the way they had hoped and they were ordered by Reyes to fall back and the four barely escaped before Overwatch's Swiss HQ exploded. The four agreed to disappear into the shadows and keep fighting to honor Reyes. But ultimately the four went their separate ways and pursued their own agendas. Viper returned to Phuket to open a Muy Thai dojo and marry his fiance Wirat; while Zira returned to Africa and became a mercenary. She was currently working as one of Doomfists' lieutants.

While Cass was reminiscing, she didn't notice Nash sitting up from where he was lying and leaned up against the wall next to her and said, "So what should we do now? Head back to Alaska and do damage control or meet up with Zira in Africa?"

Despite their globe trotting profession, Nash and Cass had a quasi official base in another off the books abandoned Blackwatch facility located in the Fox Island Archipelago, which was apart of the Aleutian Islands. It was one of Blackwatch largest facilities and was mostly used for the storage of contraband seized by Blackwatch. Remote and tucked away from most of the modern civilized world, it was the perfect place to hide away from the rest of the world and take a nice break from the hustle and bustle that came with the arms trade. The two never stayed there for too long at any one given moment, usually a week at a time to do inventory or repair the dropship they had used for business. The facility was maintained by an AI and few drones to make sure the facility was secure and private.

Nash sat up and put on his pants. He was going to answer but he was interrupted by the sound of the the elevator starting up. "Computer initiate elevator system lockdown," Cass said as the two dashed out of the bunk room.

"ERROR OVERRIDE IN PLACE" the computer said.

"Override? The Hell?" Nash said as he tossed Cass a pistol and grabbed a pistol for himself.

The two rushed over and took cover with guns drawn waiting for the the door to open. With their Silence filled the room as the elevator stopped; their focus was on the elevator they failed to notice a torrent of black smoke descend from the air vent behind them. The door opened up and the two saw it was empty.

Cass looked at Nash with a raised eyebrow, "Empty?" The two waked over to the door with their guns drawn and inspected the elevator and found now trace of any occupant.

"Can't just be a malfunction...the computer said there was an override," Nash said as he lowered his weapon.

Cass let out a breath and said, "We need to get out of here ASAP Nash and make a beeline to Alaska and sit this one out for a while."

"Roger that," Nash said.

"You two aren't going anywhere," said a voice from behind them.

The two spun around with their guns at the ready and found a man dressed in a black leather cloak with a mask standing in front of them with shotguns drawn.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Cass demanded.

"And aren't you a little late for Halloween pal?" Nash added with a smirk

The man said, "Always with the quips Duggan? Some things never change"

"Who the hell are you?" Nash said as he tightened the grip on his pistol.

"You were one of those who attacked us during the delivery. And going by your choice in attire, you must be the infamous Reaper that's been going around and killing Overwatch agents these last couple of years,"Cass said as her eyes narrowed.

The man chuckled and lowered his shotguns, "Clever as always Golias. But i'm not here to kill you; in fact I saved your lives last night. If wasn't for my interference, both of you would be rotting in a Hong Kong Prison. As for why I acted...I'm here to bring you back into the fold." He then dropped his shotguns on the ground. The two tightened their grips on the pistols as they watched the man reach up and remove his mask.

Cass and Nash's eyes went wide and their blood turned cold and an eerie silence filled the room. The next few seconds felt like an eternity as their brains tried their hardest to process and comprehend the identity of the man in front of him. But as soon as it clicked and the shock wore off both of their bodies reacted on instinct. They lowered their guns, stood up straight and saluted their former leader: Gabriel Reyes.

Reaper put his mask back on and said, "At ease soldiers."

The two instantly relaxed and then reality kicked in again. "How? Why? And the hell happened to you?" Nash managed to blurt out.

"It's a long story Duggan," Reaper said. "But that's not important right now."

Cass nodded and asked, "What do you mean bring us back in?"

"For the last several months i've been doing Freelance work for Talon to help fund our original goals as well as settling some old accounts. As you might be aware of Talon wants the DOOMFIST so they can strike a deal with the Scourge. I need your help getting the gauntlet from the Numbani museum," Reaper said.

"A smash and grab job just like in the old days?" Nash asked.

"Exactly. General Talon also wants to recruit you two as full time Talon operatives. You'll be working directly under me and assist me with my plans for Talon and ultimately Blackwatch's rebirth," Reaper added.

"Count us in Captain," Cass said firmly and Nash nodded in agreement.

Reaper smiled under his mask and said, "I knew I could count on you."

"Are we getting the rest of the band back together?" Nash asked.

"Zira is acting as my eyes and ears in the Scourge's gang, and i've decided to let Viper enjoy his retirement," Reaper replied. "And it will be nice working with people I know can get the job done," he added.

Nash smirked and added, "General Talon making you babysit her goons eh Captain?"

Reaper snorted and said, "More or less. Now get ready we leave in 5 min." Nash and Cass rushed back to bunk room to gather supplies. Reaper then walked over to the computer and inserted a disk to wipe the computer of their presence there. Two minutes later Cass and Nash we're dressed in classic Blackwatch garb: black boots and pants and a green hoodies. The three walked to the elevator and got in and took the elevator back to the surface.

"Before we go meet our new host, we need to return to Echo Base and grab some gear," Cass stated as the three exited the elevator to the top of the wherehouse. Waiting for them was Widowmaker and Sombra in their helicopter.

Reaper nodded and opened the door and said, "Move it."

Cass and Nash hopped into the helicopter and the two we're greeted by Sombra sitting there eating a pork bun. She smiled and said, "Hola amigos."

The two strapped themselves in as Reaper hopped in and closed the door to the helicopter. He sat down next to Sombra and said, "Widowmaker take us out and head for the rondevu point."

Widowmaker didn't respond but started up the engines for the helicopter. The blades came to life and in mere moments the helicopter was in the air leaving Macau behind headed south for Talon's south east asia facility in Ha Long Bay Vietnam.

"General Talon requests an update," Widowmaker said and she flipped some switches and opened up a channel with her master.

'Tell her we have our targets and we will contact her from the base when we get there", Reaper told her.

Widowmaker relayed what he said into the comm and then turned her head and added, "We will arrive at the Ha Long Bay base in twenty five minutes."

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra pork buns? I'm starving." Nash asked Sombra.

"I think I can spare a couple for new friends," Sombra said she handed him the bag with the pork buns in them.

"Thank you," Nash said as he grabbed a bun and started eating. He then offered the bag to Cass and she took a bun before passing the bag back to Sombra.

"Do you want a Pork Bun Gabe?" Sombra asked to which she was answered with a snort. "I'll take that as a no," she then caught Cass and Nash's surprise at the casual usage of their captain's name. "Surprised that I know the identity of infamous Reaper? Don't be. Sombra is my name and information is my game."

"You're a hacker," Cass said flatly.

"I prefer the term "Computer Espionage Specialist", but yes that's what I do. I hack and I know things. Plus I used to be one of your best customers." Sombra replied.

"Wait a second….didn't you buy some pulse rifles and munitions from us for the Los Muertos Gang?," Nash said as he munched on his pork bun.

"So you do remember," Sombra said.

"Vaguely," Nash replied.

"I must say I'm a little hurt," Sombra said with a fake pout. "Ya know you don't see many husband and wife arms dealers around," Sombra added.

"We're not married," Cass said.

Sombra smiled and replied, "You sure about that amiga?" Sombra then pulled up some holo vid images of the two from a trip they made to Vegas 3 years ago. The images consisted of the two of them gambling, partying as well as intaking in a fair amount of alcohol and other substances. Though there was one image in particular that stood out. The two were clearly intoxicated at one of those cheap Vegas wedding chapels getting getting married by an Elvis impersonator. Sombra then pulled up an image of a marriage certificate stating that according to the state of Nevada they were in fact married under the alias of "Jackson Burton" and "Diana Princeton".

"Looks like you two forgot to get an annulment after your bender," Sombra said with a chuckle. Even Reaper gave a snort that seemed to be in amusement.

"Well how about that. Does that job we did in the Central America after that trip count as a Honeymoon?," Nash asked Cass.

"We spent the better part of a week shipping munitions to Narcos in the pouring rain….so no that does not count as a honeymoon." she answered with an annoyed tone as she leaned back against the hull and closed her eyes.

Nash recognized Cass's body language, and he knew this was her way of leaving the conversation. He could see the hidden irritation in her posture and made a mental not to talk to her in private about that trip.

"So was your screwing over of Lumerico a Talon operation, or just a personal project," Nash asked.

"A personal project, that was the culmination of years of work," she added.

Nash nodded and began munching on his pork bun as he looked around the helicopter when he noticed a Vishkar corporation crate to the left of Sombra. "So have you set your sights on Vishkar now?" he asked.

Sombra replied, "Possibly. This was just a little errand that Widowmaker and I ran while we were waiting for Gabe to make contact with you. We snuck into Vishkar's offices over in Kowloon and I managed to swipe some files as well as some of their tech. General Talon seems to be quite interested in Vishkar's hard light technology."

"That stuff is impressive to say least," Nash added.

Nash and Sombra continued to make small talk for a while until Widowmaker said, "Approaching base. Prepare for landing." Widowmaker piloted the helicopter to uninhabited island on the far end of the famous bay. Once over an island a pair of hidden hangar doors opened up in the side of one of the cliffs and Widowmaker landed the helicopter.

Reaper got up and opened the door and the rest followed them out of the helicopter. The hangar was on the small size. Though it was big enough to fit six of Talon's stealth chopters and two Talon transport jets. There were several guards positioned around the hangar and they saluted Reaper as the five made their way across the hangar and into the base proper. Reaper led them through some halls and finally into a communication room being manned by several of Talon operatives. One approached the five and said "We have General Talon on the line for you sir."

"Patch her through," Reaper operative nodded and began punching some keys on the control console and then the main viewing screen came to life filled with the image of General Talon. The other operatives left the room to give them some privacy.

General Talon was a woman who appeared to be in her mid 40s, with russet brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. She was dressed in a dark purple and black military uniform complete with cloak and a peak cap with the Talon insignia right above the visor. Resting on her shoulder was what appeared to be a dark black robotic falcon with red eyes.

"General, per your request Nitro and Titan ," Reaper said gesturing over to Nash and Cass.

General Talon smiled and said with what seemed to be a slight southern mediterranean accent, "I apologize for not being there in person to welcome you to our organization, but alas I have pressing matters elsewhere. I take it Reaper has told you why you're here?"

"He has General and we won't let you down," Cass answered.

"Splendid. I will brief you on the finer details in person in five days time at our main HQ. Also Sombra, I have a special errand I need you to run for me in Utopaea. A transport is on its way to pick you up, so I suggest you get ready.,"she stated.

"My pleasure General," Sombra answered.

"Ma'am due to the events of the past evening, Titan and I need to make a quick stop to our depot to gather some equipment and supplies," Nash stated.

"Fine. Reaper and Widowmaker will escort you there. Reaper spoke highly of you two, I look forward to seeing your handiwork.," She answered and then cut the video conversation short.

"Not much for conversation is she," Nash commented.

"She can be quite long winded when she wants too," Sombra added. She then turned to Cass and Nash, "Well I'll be seeing you two later. Welcome to the familia."She then turned and left the comm room.

Reaper then turned to Cass and Nitro and said, "As soon as the dropship is fuled and primed we'll depart for Alaska."

"Which way to the fresher?" Cass asked.

"Widowmaker will show you," Reaper said.

"Follow me Titan," Widowmaker said as he led Cass out of the com room.

"You've made some strange bedfellows Captain," Nash said.

"A means to an end. Nothing more...nothing less," Reaper replied.

"Gotcha. I take it the other two aren't with us?" He asked. Reaper nodded. "I see. Should we be worried about them?" he asked.

"Not but keep your guard up around them. Especially Sombra...she's always after information on everything and everyone," he added.

"Figured as much when she pulled out the Vegas pictures. Anything I should know about Widowmaker?" he asked.

"She rarely watch your six...especially when we end up encountering Oxton and the 's on par with Ana when it comes to skill," Reaper responded.

"Wow. Just as good as the ol Mama Bear? MAn we could have used her back in the old days...who knew she had that kinda skill," Nash said with a shock. Almost if on cue the door opened up and Cass and Widowmaker walked into the room.

Widowmaker then said, "The transport is ready let's leave."

Reaper nodded and said, "Good. The sooner we get the get there the better. Weather can get pretty bad up this time of the year." The four left the room and headed back down to the hangar to the transport. Once aboard they strapped themselves in and flew off and headed North toward to Aleutian Islands.


	3. The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Talon arrives at The Vault

Blackwatch Chronicles:

Chapter 2:

The Vault

 

~7 Years Ago: London England~

 

_The sun was beginning to rise over the war zone that had become Kings Row London. Null Sector forces were patrolling the streets while underneath in the Underground two Blackwatch Agents sat waiting. Both were dressed in the standard BW dress: dark clothes and black and red body armor. The male agent had elected to wear a padded jacket over his body armor whereas the female agent did not. Both were also equipped with standard armament of a side arm, grenades, extra ammo and a combat visor. The woman carried a modified MR pulse rifle with a bayonet whereas the man carried a modified pump action shotgun._

_Chief Specialist Nashville "Nitro" Duggan stood up from where he was sitting and stretched. He then pulled out a mini flask from the inside pocket of his jacket and took a small swig. He then grabbed his targeting visor that was resting in his dirty blonde hair and pulled it down over his eyes. He did a quick spin and scanned the area making sure there were no Null Sector patrols heading their way. Afterword he pushed the visor up and sat back down next to his comrade Master Chief Zira "Namiri"_ _A_ _chola._

" _Getting restless eh Nitro?" Zira asked._

" _Frustrated is more like it Zee. This whole situation drives me up the wall. We could have ended this DAYS ago," Nash grumbled. "Just a quick smash and grab job. Hell I bet even Morrison and Mama Bear could get it done in a couple of hours with at most minimal civilian casualties," he added._

_Zira who was playing with her combat knife nodded and replied, "Without a doubt. But after what happened in Hanamura a couple of weeks back. They didn't have much choice but to "suspend" Blackwatch. The newbie went a little bit off the rails."_

" _And yet here we are," Nash answered._

" _Suspended or not someone has to do the dirty work," said a voice to their right._

_Zira and Nash turned their head to see Lt. Jesse McCree standing against the wall with his hand holding his side. His clothes were torn, dirty and bloodstained. He staggered over to where the two were sitting and plopped down next to them._

" _I'll give those bots some credit, they sure know how to throw down," Jesse said with a grimace. Nash pulled out his flask and handed it to McCree who replied, "Thank You kindly" he then took a swig and savored the bourbon than flowed down his throat._

_Nash, pulled out some biotics from his pouches and began dressing and dealing with McCree's wounds. There was a particular gash that went down McCree left arm that Nash did his best to treat but was a little bit out of his league to fully treat. After a few minutes, Nash was done and said, "Given what we have that's the best I can do. I'd have the Doc check that wound on your arm though...something feels off about it."_

" _Yeah. Damn Bot pulled out a thermal blade and caught me with it. I must be gettin' old," McCree said with a smirk and a wince._

_Nash was about to respond but they heard a beeping from Zira's communicator and the voice of Gabriel Reyes was heard, "McCree, Duggan, Achola do you copy?"_

" _Present and accounted for sir," Zira said. "Though the Lt got his ass kicked by some of Null Sector," she added._

" _Is that so?" they heard a chuckle from the other end. "Morrison sent out a strike team, they should be there in 30 to deal with Null Sector. I want the three of you back to base ASAP. Reyes out."_

" _Well you heard the boss, it's high time we be_ _moseyin_ '  _home," McCree said he stood up. Nash and Zira nodded and the trio headed off to their extraction point._

 

~Present Day: Off the Coast of the Fox Islands, Alaska ~

 

The sky was dark and the wind was howling as the single small Talon dropship made its way to Nitro and Titan's secret weapons depot. Widowmaker sat in the pilot's seat with a furrowed brow and her hands on the controls tighter than normal. It was seldom that she was required to fly a drop ship. She could if the situation called for it, but normally she was a passenger or a gunner if there was was ever a need for one. She considered herself an adept pilot, but the winter weather of the Aleutians was not something Talon had trained her for.

From the Co-Pilot's seat Nash said, "We're almost there, let me take over."

Widowmaker was going to reply but from behind her Reaper cut her off by saying, "Let him take point Widowmaker." Widowmaker gave a curt nod and flipped some switches to transfer control to the co-pilot position.

"You have control," she said.

"All right then," Nash said with a smirk taking full control of the dropship. He scanned his instruments and said, "Buckle in everyone we're about to hit rough patches. Cass once we're in range transmit the access codes to MARS."

"Already on it," Cass answered from the comms seat behind Nash. As she said this the ship hit a pocket of turbulence and it bounced the dropship a bit. After a few minutes she said as she typed a code into the terminal's keyboard, "Transmitting access code."

A few moments later a robotic voice came over the comm, " _Welcome to Echo Base Agent Titan."_

"Thank You MARS. Please prep the carrier drones we're going to be needing to pull out the slicers from level 3 and have them ready to transport ASAP. Also what is the short term weather detail?," Cass asked into her headset.

" _Of course, I'll send the drones to pull the slicers out of storage immediately. Weather detail has a large storm coming in a couple of hours that will range through the night and the next day,"_ the voice said over the comm.

"I would recommend we wait out the storm at the base. You know how bad these storms can get Commander," she said to Reaper was sitting next to her.

"You'll love what we done with the place," Nash said with a chuckle.

Reaper grunted and said, "I'm sure."

Cass nodded and said into the com, "We're bringing guests with us MARS, make sure the base is ready when we get there."

" _Of course Agent Titan. Echo Base will be ready for you and your guests. What is your ETA?_ " MARS asked.

"Roughly 30 minutes. See you then. Titan out," she said into the Comm and closed the channel. She then turned to Reaper and said, "MARS has been running the base ever since we moved in after Switzerland. So far it's worked pretty well for us when it comes to the heavy lifting, security and maintenance. Plus he always makes sure the cupboard is stocked with more than just MREs."

"He's even helped me with my cooking skills, I'm getting pretty good," Nash said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Reaper said with a chuckle.

From her spot in the Pilot's seat Widowmaker subtly looked at Reaper from the corner of her peripheral vision. He was sitting with his arms crossed like usual, but she noticed that something was different. There were subtle hints in his posture, that almost gave off the appearance of him being relaxed or at ease. This surprised her.

From their first mission together, Reaper had always been laser focused, merciless, ready for anything and never once expressed any interest in the personal lives of ether her or Sombra. Not that she cared to engage in purposeless small talk. She was a Talon Agent. Completing the mission was all that mattered. Its why she enjoyed working with him, but things were different now. Nitro and Titan seemed to bring out something in him. She knew very well who Reaper used to be, much like she was sure they knew who she was. She suddenly had a feeling of uneasiness but it quickly passed. As she focused her attention back onto the weather conditions and the approaching islands she made a mental note to keep her eyes on the three of them.

30 minutes later they approached Echo Base on the island of Nappatak. As Nash circled around the of the snow covered island, suddenly some lights came on and a hangar bay door hidden in the ground opened up. Nash began flipping switches and the dropship began to descend into the open hangar bay. With a WHOOSH, the dropship landed in hangar. And as the hangar doors above them began to close the lights in the hangar kicked on.

The four exited the dropship to find themselves in a medium sized hangar. Inside were two other OW class dropships, a small civilian helicopter as well as a variety of ground vehicles such as ATVs, Snowmobiles, cars and motorbikes. There were also various storage containers with both Overwatch and Blackwatch logos on them.

"What is this place," Widowmaker asked as she followed the three across the hanger to the door on the opposite end of the hangar.

"Echo Base...aka the Vault," Reaper said. "It used to be an old secret US military weapons storage depot during the Omnic Crisis. During the Crisis the tin cans infiltrated and took control of the base. After the Crisis Blackwatch secretly liberated it and took control," he added. The four walked up to an elevator that was next to a door that had "LVL 1" painted on in in red and black.

"We used it to store all the dangerous contraband we seized during the good ol days. Nowadays we use it to store our weapons inventory," Nash said as they entered the elevator. Cass punched in the code for the command level and the elevator went up. After a couple of minutes or two the four arrived at the command level.

The Main command center for Echo Base was a medium sized room. On the left were some windows that looked out onto the landing pad above some computer consoles that ranged from telecoms to radar systems. In the center was a command table with a half a dozen tables around in. In the Center hologram display floated the Blackwatch insignia and to the right was another door.

" _Agent Titan. Agent Nitro, welcome back to Echo Base. Rooms have been prepared for your guests, and the kitchen is fully stocked_ ," said the voice of MARS. There was a pause and then MARS added, " _About 12 hours ago Agent Namiri left a message for you, she wants you to contact her as soon as you can."_

"Thank You MARS. I'll call Zira in a bit, Nash said. He then turned to the other three and said, "I'm gonna take a quick rinse and then get food ready. Cass will give you the grand tour Widowmaker." he turned and headed for the door on the far end of the room. And without saying a word Reaper followed Nash out of the room.

Cass nodded and turned to Widowmaker and said, "I guess it's just us then."

She then walked up to the command table and typed in some keyes and the Blackwatch logo was replaced with a 3D display of the base inside the mountain. The map showed a seven level base with three above ground levels and five below ground levels. The map showed that the elevator that they took to command level also went down to the second lowest level as opposed to the lowest level.

"The door that we passed next to the elevator led to our Level 1 storage. It's where store most of our vehicles that we use and sell. Plus the power generators are tucked into the back half of Level 1 storage. And Nash has his garage/workshop in there to tinker with our personal vehicles and to tune up some other special projects we have in the works. Below is Level 2 storage which consists up weapons, ammunitions and ordnance in separate rooms. Then we have Level 3, which houses the more how would you say...eclectic items. That's the level that's storing the Slicers that were going to give General Talon as a "thank you". Then of course there's Level 4 and I'll be honest none of us know what's actually down there. Only the Commander has access to Level 4," Cass said as she pointed out the bases lower levels.

She then pointed to the upper levels and added, "Up here we have the command level, as you can see that door leads to the various offices. Most are empty, but we've converted a couple of them into storage and other purpose rooms. There's a set of stairs that leads down to the barracks level, where the kitchen, dining room, Officers quarters/standard barracks and media room is. And finally is the rec level, that houses the gym, shooting range, sports area and med center."

"An impressive facility," Widowmaker said.

"It was designed for the most part to be a mostly automated facility with minimal staff. AT most we have enough room for give or take 60 people. During our Blackwatch days we would have about seven to ten agents on hand to operate the base; but now it's mostly Nash and Me. It's not much, but it's the closest thing Nash and I have to home. It will be awhile before food is ready, if you want I can take you to the guest quarters," Cass offered.

"That would be appreciated," Widowmaker said.

"Follow me then," Cass said.

While Cass was giving Widowmaker the run down, Nash and Reaper walked through the office hallway and stopped next to one of the office doors next to the stairs. The Blackwatch Logo was on the door and placard next to it read: COMMANDER G. REYES. Nash hit the keypad and the door opened up and the two walked in and the lights came on.

The office was small with a desk and chair set with two chairs in front of the desk. There was a couch next to the door and another door that connect the office to another room. There were a few bookshelves filled with binders and books. On the desk were a few framed pictures.

"As you can see, pretty much just like you left it. The only one that comes in here is the cleaning drone to clean the office and your quarters. Also the security locks on Level 4 are still good, you're still the only one with access in or out," he said.

Reaper stepped forward and made his way over to his old desk and sat down in the chair. "Gunna have to re break in this chair," he said.

"Need anything else Commander?" Nash asked.

"Just send up some food when you're done cooking. I'll be in here working," Reaper replied. Nash gave a quick salute and turned around to leave but Reaper added, "Contact Achola and update her on the situation."

"Yes sir," Nash replied.

"We've been given a second chance to pick up where we started six years ago. This time we'll finish the job and nothing or no one will stand in our way," Reaper said. He then paused and added, "Both you and Golias have done well Duggan."

"Thank You sir," Nash replied and left the room.

Once the door had closed behind Nash, Reaper leaned back in his chair and took in his old office as torrents of memories cascaded over him. He sat up in the chair and reached over for a photo that was on the desk. It was a picture taken of him years ago with his younger brother Robbie Reyes and his family at Griffith Observatory in their hometown of Los Angeles. He then put the picture face down and booted up his computer terminal.

"Computer access file 96-1X vocal authorization REYES-ALPHA-05242016," he said.

The computer lit up and the voice said, "Please enter final vocal authorization passcode."

"Just Win Baby," Reaper replied.

"Access Granted. Welcome back Commander Reyes," the system said.

**********

 

"And that's the basic tour," Cass said to Widowmaker as they stood outside one of the room in the barracks level. Cass pressed the button on the wall and the door opened up to reveal a medium sized room with a bed, a desk with a computer terminal and chair. There was a small dresser. Across from the bed and a door that opened up to the attached bathroom.

"Here you go. Your new home away home. At worst it will only be two nights, but all that depends on the weather," Cass said as she gestured around the room. "Through that door leads to the refresher complete with a tub and shower. There's a robe, toiletries and towels in the refresher cupboard. If you want I can take your suit to get laundered, we do have some spare clothes in storage that should be your size. Can't guarantee about underwear though; I'd offer to lend you some of mine but I think it's fairly obvious we're not the same size," she added.

"This will more than suffice. Thank You," Widowmaker responded.

"Ok then. Odds are food will be ready in an hour to an hour and a half. I'll message you when it's ready. If you need anything give me a buzz, Nash and I are down the hall or MARS will assist you in anyway," Cass said as she left the room leaving Widowmaker alone in the room.

Widowmaker took the Widow's Kiss from her back and placed it on the desk and then sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was not as spacious or luxurious as her quarters at Talon HQ and certainly not as luxurious as her family's ancestral chateau. But there was a certain spartan charm to the room that appealed to her. In its own way it was quite cozy and comfortable.

She stood up from the bed and took off her goggles and venom mine gauntlet and placed them next to her riffle. "A nice hot bath does not sound like a bad idea at all," she said to herself and walked into the refresher. The refresher was a decent size as well. The toilet was directly across from the door. To the left was the shower and next to that was the tub. On the other side was the sink with vanity and the cupboard. And apparently a digital monitor was built into the wall overlooking the tub.

She opened up the cupboard and pulled out the robe, and some towels and set them on the sink. She then turned back to the cupboard and found some soap, shampoo, and oddly enough some basic bath oils and salts. This caused her to raise an eyebrow. In her fairly brief time with Nitro and Titan she didn't exactly peg them to be the type to have that many guests over. She then shrugged and grabbed them. She turned on the water in the tub and poured in some oils and salts.

As the tub filled up, Widow undid her hair tie and disrobed. Once the tub was filled and to the temperature of her liking she got in and let out a sigh of contentment as her body sank into the warm water. Due to her Talon upgrades, she was fairly immune to extreme temperatures but she could feel her muscles loosen up due to the warm water and after several hours of jetting around the globe. She closed her eyes and smiled as she leaded back in the tub with a content smile said outloud, "Magnifique."

 

***********

 

Down the hall from Widow's room, Cass approached the quarters that she shared with Nash. She punched in the code and the door opened up to their room. Their room was larger than Widow's due to renovations that they had made years ago. In the middle was a king sized bed with nightstand on either side. On the left was was her vanity, dresser and their shared closet and on the right was Nash's dresser and the door to their refresher. There was a hamper in the corner where she saw that Nash had flung his clothes in there haphazardly. The door to the refresher was open and she heard the sound of the shower as well as Nash singing to himself.

Cass turned and shouted, "Don't use all the hot water you idiot." She then sat on the bed and started taking off her boots. As she was disrobing she heard the shower turn off accompanied by what she assumed was Nash's grumbling.

Eventually Nash walked out with a towel around his waist and his shoulders and walked over and sat on her vanity stool and said, "What's wrong Cass?"

Cass raised an eyebrow and replied "Wrong?"

Nash let out a breathe and sided, "Back on the transport when Sombra brought up us getting hitched in Vegas, you went silent and checked out. I'd like to think i know you well enough to know when something upsets you."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she said.

"Bullshit. Tell me what's wrong Cassandra," he stated.

Cassandra looked him in the eyes and sighed. "It's hard to explain really," she replied.

"You're upset that we got hitched," he stated.

The was silence between then for a minute before she averted her eyes and responded. 'Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know ok?"

Again there was silence.

"It's not how I wanted things to happen for us, I...I wanted more. After all the shit we've been through till now...I just….don't we deserve a day to call our own? Everyone else does...but why not us? God I'm not making a lick of sense am I? ," she said as she closed her eyes.

Nash walked over and sat next to her on the bed and she continued with a chuckle, "Would it sound strange to say I wanted one of those old traditional weddings? White dress, tons of friends and family. The works."

"Watching Emily and Oxton cry their eyes out would have been hilarious," he said as he reached out to hold her hand. "What would be our wedding song be?," he asked.

She took his hand and said, "Can't Help Falling In Love". Cliche but not that cliche right?"

"A great choice," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"What are we doing Nash? Gun running was one thing….but we fought this battle before and lost," she said.

"We did lose. But we're not the same idealistic twenty somethings we were back then. If the last few years has taught me anything about the world it's that it's a bigger powder keg that we ever thought it was. And sooner rather than later….it's going to explode. If we ever get the chance and find the courage to put down our guns and go civilian...I'd want our family to live in a better world than we live in now.," he answered. He then pause and added, "Back then I followed the Commander out of blind loyalty. After my racing career was over...he was the one who brought me into Overwatch. Back then he offered me a second chance when no one else did. For a long time that's why I followed him. Blindly at times even. But these last few years, operating in the shadows, working with groups like Talon watching things unfold from the outside...the world's rotten. Maybe not all of it...but a good chunk of it. I don't know how but I feel like there's someone or something out there infecting the planet like a tumor. And maybe just maybe...we can be the ones to cut it out….or maybe in my case chemotherapy," Nash said as he snickered at his own joke.

"When did you become the philosophical one?" she asked in jest.

"Ha ha must have come with that online degree I got in chemistry and mechanical engineering," he replied with a chuckle with Cass joining in. "But going back to us and the Vegas incident. I always kinda thought that we essentially got married when you decided to stay with me after Switzerland. You could have left with Viper and Zira; but you stayed with me. You didn't have too, we were barely a thing back then. All we were was couple of drunk make out sessions, one or two really drunk late night hook ups, the occasional meal together in the mess hall, and that one time you decided to tag along when i did a quick road trip through the Alps. I still remember that first night when it was just the two of us here. I remember lying in bed wide awake, my mind was going crazy. I was about to take a double shot of Coolant to calm down...but then the door opened and you walked in. ANd before I could say anything, you just pulled the covers aside hopped in, closed your eyes and mumbled "you better not hog the sheets" and then passed out. I didn't know what to do so I just closed my eyes and all those thoughts had been racing in my head were gone. I just listened to your breathing and fell asleep. That next morning, for the first time in a long time...I felt complete. ," He added as he stood up and walked up to his dresser to change into clean clothes.

"Well to your credit, you didn't hog the sheets that night. ," Cass said as she watch him change with a small grin as she looked Nash and down casually admiring his body.

Pulling on a black t shirt he said, "Well how about this? After we grab the DOOMFIST, you and I go down to Thailand and tie the knot. Officially on our terms. No fake names. Just us. Viper's hubby Wirat is a justice of the peace down there, i'm sure he'll marry us. It'll be great! Getting married on the beach at sunset with a Thai BBQ reception afterward! I'm sure Ogundimu would give Zira some leave to come. And what if the Commander's says is true and most of Talon is made up of Ex-Blackwatch...hell it would be almost like old times."

"Are you actually asking me to marry you?" she asked.

Nash chuckled and walked over to his nightstand and pulled a small black jewelry box. He got on one knee and said with a smile, "Cassandra Golias will you do me the honor and make an honest man out of me?" He opened the box and revealed a small diamond ring.

Cass sat there almost dumbfounded. She never thought this is how he would propose to her and as her mind tried to process a response Nash said with smile, "This is where you say with tears in your eyes "Oh Nash, yes...yes...a thousand times yes I will marry you." Soooo what do you say?"

Finally finding her voice Cass smiled and said, "Hell it's about time." She then added, "That's means yes I will marry you."

Nash smiled as he put the ring on her finger and then kissed her on the lips. Cass kissed back and then said, "Now be a good fiance and go cook dinner, i'm starving."

Nash chuckled and replied, "MARS took some Halibut out of the fridge, so i'm gonna cook some of that in a nice lemon cote de rhone reduction sauce with some of grandma's cheesy potatoes."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna take a quick rinse and then deliver some clean clothes to our guest," she said as she continued disrobing. Nash was about open the door but she added, "And Nash...thank you. For everything."

"Always and anytime baby," Nash said with a smile and left their room. Cass finished taking off her clothes and headed to the shower. She took off her new ring and placed it by the sink as she said to herself with a smile, "Better late than never."

 

***********

Nash made his way to their kitchen and said, "All right MARS time to cook."

" _Indeed Agent Nitro_ ," the AI voice said as Nash walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Do me a favor and bring up Zira on the comm please," Nash said as he pulled the halibut out of the fridge, alongside some lemons, capers, cheese, potatoes, cucumber tomato and zucchini.

" _Of course. Agent Achola was adamant you get in contact with her. Contacting her now_ ," MARS replied.

A minute later the comm came to life and Nash heard his former comrade in arms say, " _About time you called back Duggan. I was beginning to get worried, especially when I heard about what happened in Hong Kong._ "

Nash chuckled as he began peeling the potatoes and said, "We're fine. We got a tad nicked up but nothing a nice cocktail of biotics, fuel and good nights rest wouldn't fix."

" _That's good. Though you really need to stop abusing that stuff Nash_ ," he heard her say.

Nash rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "How long have you known that the Commander was alive?"

The line was silent but Zira spoke, " _Roughly a year now. I wanted to tell you and Cassandra, but he needed to keep it a secret. I'm sorry._ "

"No need to be. I'm just a tad miffed at him, leaving us out of the loop for years. We could have regrouped and planned out our next move. What's done is done...," Nash said as moved onto filleting the fish.

" _Just keep moving forward_ ," Zira finished his sentence.

It was a saying they had in Blackwatch. "What's done is done, just keep moving forward" was a phrase that Reyes had ingrained into his psyche when he brought Nash into Blackwatch all those years ago. It became a sort of mantra for all of Blackwatch to keep pressing on no matter the circumstances. That mantra had saved Nash more than a few times in his life.

"Yeah," he said. He paused and added, "Cass and I are taking a short break from the arms game to become Talon Agents. Commander wants us to take the point on acquiring the DOOMFIST in the upcoming operation. "

" _That's good._ _Akande has been frustrated with the lack of progress lately. He will be pleased to hear than the two of you will be on the case. He very much appreciated the shipment of weapons after he was free from prison._ ," Zira told him. " _Speaking of which we need some more OR15's for his sparring_ ," she added.

"Hmm. We haven't had an opportunity to acquire some OR15's since our last delivery. We do have some old Null Sector OR14s that Cass uses for sparring, I may be able convince her to part with a few," Nash said.

" _Well according to Cassandra you were blessed with a silver tongue, so I expect you won't have much problem convincing her_ ," Zira said with a chuckle

"She's in a pretty good mood, so my cunning linguistic skills won't be needed," he said with a chuckle. His voice softened up and said, "I finally racked up the courage to ask her Zee. And she said yes. We're gonna actually get married."

Zira laughed and said " _About damn time you two_." She then added, " _I'm so happy for you both. You gave her your grandmother's ring right?_ "

"I did. We're thinking of doing something small in Thailand with Viper after we get the Doomfist," he added.

" _Akande and I will be there, just give us a date and time_ ," she said.

"If you don't mind me changing the subject, how much does Ogundimu know about the Commander?" Nash asked.

Zira chuckled and said, " _Well they both sit at the Talon High Table and he was the one who bust AKande out of HELIX's prison. Apparently they've known each other for a while now._ " There was a pause and then she added, " _I have to go now Nash, I'll send MARS the details we have the security for the DOOMFIST. Tell Cassandra congratulations and I'll see you soon. Zira Out_."

The kitchen was quiet and Nash resumed his work. Time flew by quickly enough and eventually the food was in the oven and began cooking. Nash then leaned against the prep table and said, "This will knock their pants off, especially Amelie."

"Is that so?" he heard a voice from behind him. Nash nearly jumped when heard the voice. He quickly turned around to see Widowmaker leaning against the doorway.

Widowmaker was dressed in some old Blackwatch clothes that Cass had lent her: dark green pants, black shoes, and a black long sleeve turtleneck with the Blackwatch logo on the left sleeve. She walked into the room and noticed the bottle of wine on the prep table that Nash had used in the reduction sauce. She picked up the bottle and noticed it was a Cote de Rhone blanc blend.

While she was examining the bottle Nash grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and said, "Gotta say I'm impressed. I didn't even hear you coming." He then offered the glass to Widowmaker who accepted it with a slight nod.

She poured herself a glass and said, "Chateau de Renard Gris. Interesting choice." She took a sip and let the wine was over he tastebuds. When Talon had modified her, she had requested that they not alter her sense of taste, which they were nice enough of to oblige. Afterall nothing was as satisfying after a kill than a nice glass of Cabernet Sauvignon.

The wine has a nice blend of fruit notes with just a little bit of minerality in her opinion and after she swallowed her sip she added, "Interesting. This is Roussanne based as opposed to Grenache Blanc based yes?"

"Correct with just a nice hint of Viognier and Marsanne. I wasn't much of a wine drinker till I ended up in Overwatch and even after that I was more of a red fan. But those weekend drives down to the Rhone gave me a bit of a fondness for a cote de rhone blancs. Plus it goes well with fish, and we have a lot of that up here in the frozen north," he added with a bit of mirth.

"The good stuff is over in the wine cooler in the corner," he said as he pointed over to a wine cooler that had a fair amount of wine in it. "MARS keeps the rest of our collection in a room that we converted into a wine cellar. All the wine in that cooler is ready to drink. Feel free to help yourself to a bottle or two. We have plenty," he added.

Widowmaker nodded and walked over to the cooler and inspected the contents. The cooler contained a variety of different wines from around the world. She noticed that while there was a decent amount of French wines as well as a fair amount of American, Italian and Greek wines . As she looked over the bottles her eyes spotted a bottle with the image of a boar on its label and the name reading "Up Shiraz". She rolled her eyes at the lame pun and quietly muttered, "Americans." She then began looking at the Cabernet selection.

As she began going over them Nash asked her, "This might seem like a dumb question but I gotta ask it anyway. How long have you been with Talon?"

Widowmaker glanced and him from the corner of her eye for a moment and then focused back on the wine bottles. She was silent for a moment and then replied, "My family has served Talon for 3 generations. I joined Talon the day I was born."

"So Gerrard was a mission I take it?" he asked.

The room was silent for a minute and then she answered softly as she pulled out a bottle of Cab Sauv, "Yes."

"I see," Nash replied. He noticed the slight stiffness in Widowmaker's posture and noticed that he was teetering on thin ice. "There are glasses and a bottle opener in the rec room bar. Also help yourself to the TV or the library. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes or so.," he said as he turned around and walked back over to his cooking station.

Widowmaker looked over her shoulder and saw that he was pulling what appeared to be flour, eggs and dark chocolate out of the pantry. She shrugged and took the bottle with her and headed through the door that connected the kitchen with the dining area and rec rooms.

The door opened up and she walked into the mess room. She raised her eyebrows at what she saw. In the center of the dining room was a decent sized round table that looked like it could seat about ten. Beyond the table and chairs was another door that opened up to the rec room. The rec room was a decent sized space that consisted of a wet bar in the near left corner complete with bar stools. Further down on the left side was a pool table, ping pong table, and few video game machines that lined the wall. On the far side was a large window that looked out over a section of the bay. On the near right side corner was a small table that looked to seat four. Further down was a large couch flanked by two recliners that faced a wall mounted TV. Further beyond was a bookshelf filled with books and a couple of computer terminals.

Widowmaker turned to her left and headed over to the bar. She walked behind the bar and found some wine glasses and a bottle opener. A few seconds later she had the bottle open and a nice glass of cabernet sauvignon poured. She took a sip savoring the flavor. It was a 17 year old vintage, rather young for her personal tastes usually but the wine had a rich mature smooth flavor. The perfect combination of fruit and oak flavor. She then walked and took a seat on one of the bar stools when something that caught her eye.

The bar was decorated with photos of what appeared to be of former Blackwatch missions over the years but one in particular jumped out at her, it was dated 8 years ago and showed Nash, Cassandra, to her mild surprise Reaper, and a few other agents that she recognized from Talon's database, she even recognized about 3 faces as current Talon Troopers.. But what really surprised was face of Gerard LaCroix among them. She took a sip of her wine and looked at the picture. The frame had a mini plaque that read " _Algeria 20XX-Reyes, Duggan, Golias, McLeod, Hernandez, Jackson, Patel, Sanada, Liu, Assad, Fehr, and "special guest" LaCroix."_

The photo showed the dozen of them smiling in the desert with Gerard in the center. They were dirty, dusty, sweaty and slightly worse for wear but there they were with smiles on their faces. Widowmaker closed her eyes and tried to remember if Gerard had mentioned a mission in Algeria. Sadly nothing came up, but old memories of them in Paris laughing and dancing. And she remembered her late husband, long buried emotions of sadness, grief and regret became slightly present in her soul. Widowmaker tightened her brow and pushed back those feelings back into the void. Gerard was her mission and she completed it flawlessly.

"I'm glad the clothes fit," said a voice from behind her. Pulled from her reverary, Widowmaker opened her eyes and turned to see Cassandra approach her. Cassandra then added, "You almost look like one of us. Must be nice to get out of that body suite once and awhile."

Before Widowmaker could answer, Cassandra saw the picture she was looking at and said, "Ahh now that brings back memories. Gerard was a real asset that mission. We were after a group of arms dealers who were trying to sell weapons to Talon. Talon ended up not being involved at all oddly enough." Cassandra then walked behind the bar and poured herself a beer from the tap.

Widowmaker looked up and noticed that she was wearing a new ring on her finger, "So it looks like what Sombra said is true. You two are married."

Cass chuckled and said, "Noticed the ring I see. After all these years he finally decided to make it official and asked me to marry him."

Widowmaker smirked and said, "I see. Be careful though...emotions make you vulnerable." Widowmaker then put the photo down and took another sip of her wine.

Cass did not know how to respond to this and decided to take her exit by saying, " I need to set the table. Dinner should be ready any minute now."

She watched as Cass set the table for three and soon enough she watched as Nash walked in carrying food plates. And after a couple of trips, the dining table was set for dinner. She walked up to the table and took a seat. Nash took a seat to her left and he said, "Food's getting cold Cass."

"Start without me, I'm gunna take the commander a plate," she said.

Nash shrugged and said, "Well you heard her." He raised his wine glass and said, "Salut." Widowmaker inwardly chuckled and clinked her wine glass with his.

**********

Reaper leaned back in his office chair and looked at the holo display on his desk. There were a variety of windows opened but the one in the center showed a video image of a well fashioned omnic in a black and red suit. Said Omnic was Maximilien one of the nine Talon High Table members. Maximilien operated out of his casino in Monaco, and was pretty much the de facto treasurer of Talon. Reaper had never been too overly fond of Omnics but he tolerated Maximilien because he was usefull.

" _The funds you requested will be transferred to your account in 72 hours Reaper. If you need more you will have to put forth your request to the Council at our next meeting. Though I doubt you will meet with much if any resistance. It must be quite nice to have both The General and Akande backing your requests._ ," replied Maximilien said.

Reaper smirked under his mask and said, "It's good to have friends Max."

" _Indeed it is_ ," Maximilien said. ' _Speaking of friends, I've heard about our new "acquisitions". Am I safe to assume once they reacquire the Gauntlet, you plan on putting them in charge of our arms logistics?_

"That would be a safe assumption," He replied.

"  _I see_ ," Max replied and then paused. " _I would advise using some caution then. Arms trade/logistics has been Stain's domain for a long time. He won't take kindly to you undermining him; he already dislikes you enough as it is."_

"Well that's his issue then," Reaper replied.

" _Indeed. Well then I will see you at the next meeting in Rio,"_ the screen said and then screen went blank. Reaper leaned back in his chair and reflected on his conversation with Maximilien.

He had "joined" Talon a few years back, he had been approached by General Talon, the head of the council, and brought him in. Initially it was a "you scratch my back, I scratch yours" relationship. But that quickly changed. Within a few months, Reaper had begun training Talon's Shock Troopers. Several of them had been former agents of his in Blackwatch, which made the job easier. It was during this time that he came the realisation that Talon could be used as a vessel for Blackwatch's rebirth. So he brought in more of his former soldiers and before he knew it, he was on the Council and the de facto leader of Talon's Special Forces and a decent chunk of Talon's main forces. Sure the various faction leaders has their own little private military forces , but none had the experience nor the disciple that Reaper's soldiers had. And since they didn't have the UN handcuffing them, he was able to push them to be the deadliest soldiers on the planet.

Reaper was broken from his revery by the door opening and in walked Cassandra with a plate of food for him.

"Dinner's ready Commander," she said. Shen then walked up to the desk and put the plate down in front of him.

Reaper looked down at the plate and said, "Doesn't look half bad. I dunno how you did it Golias, but somehow you got Duggan to learn how to cook."

She laughed and said, "You just have to give them the right motivation Commander."

Under his mask he rolled his eyes and replied, "I still have some work to do. I'll bring the plates down when I'm done." Cass nodded and left the room.

Once she was gone, Reaper pulled out a case and an injection gun from his coat. He carefully opened the case and pulled out a vial of crimson liquid. He then loaded it into the injector and then put the injector to his neck and pulled the trigger. Once the vial was empty he placed the injector on the desk and waited.

Within a couple of minutes the injection began to take effect. The sore dull pain that he lived with every day caused by the constant regeneration and degeneration of his cells went away. And his normally grey skin returned once again to their original brown hue. He pulled off his mask and stood up to walk over to a mirror.

The reflection staring back at him was the face of his true self; Gabriel Reyes. Sure his eyes were red instead of their once chocolate brown and there was a bit of grey in his brown hair but he looked pretty much as he once did.

He returned back to his seat and looked down into the case and saw that there were only six vials left.

"I need more. Should be enough to get me through till the end of the operation. I guess I'll have to swing by Oasis when we're done," he said to himself.

He pulled over the plate of food that was given to him. He grabbed a fork and took a bite. After swallowing he nodded and said, "Damn that's pretty good. Duggan was right. He can cook."

Next time on Blackwatch Chronicles:

_Reaper, Widowmaker, Titan and Nitro plan an attack. Doomfist meets with General Talon. Sombra investigates Vishkar._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank you all for reading this! I hope it was joyful. SO before I get the inevitable comments about Widowmaker backstory; I wanted to explain the how and the why. As of right now we really don't know what method of brainwashing Talon employed to turn Amelie into Widowmaker; but from the Alive short, her voice lines, and comics we do know that Widow is aware of things in her past. So to spice things up I decided that it was better/more interesting for Talon to alter her memories making Widow think she had always been a member of Talon. That everything she had done from childhood to the present was for Talon. Also apologies for the delay….Game of Thrones has swallowed me up and consumed most of my creative juices.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO I fully blame OW's rich characters and world for knocking me off the fanficiton addiction wagon after 5 years of sobriety. Anywho the point of this Overture was too polish off 5 years of rust and I wanted it to be short and sweet. Also if the summary has you worried about this being mostly about OCs, don't be. The few in here are just supporting to the heroes we know and come to love over the last year or so.


End file.
